


Reparo

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boys Will Be Boys, M/M, Slytherins Being Slytherins, magic shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: Can something be broken to the point to being irreparable by magic? Antonio and Gabriel test it out.





	Reparo

_CRASH!_

“Reparo! Damnit, accio. Your turn.”

Antonio sighed and handed the perfectly repaired glass cup over to Gabriel, the two lounging on a couch in the Slytherin common room. Ever since accidentally shattering a chair leg and being able to repair it instantly with the repairing charm, the two teenagers wondered: is it possible to break something to the point of it not being reparable with magic anymore? For what they thought was ease, they picked a glass cup to try this on, assuming it to shatter to the point of no repair without much effort.

So far they took turns throwing the cup and repairing it, each trying to use the most force they could. Sometimes they even used magic to throw the cup against the wall harder, only to have it come back perfectly repaired every time.

“Hey, that makes 69 times,” Antonio noted as he scratched another tally down.

“Hah, nice.” Gabriel grabbed the glass again and gave it a small toss up to catch it in his hand and get a better grip on it. “Maybe we should get our clubs.”

“Hey, that’s not a bad—” The two jumped in surprise as footsteps came pounding down the stairs.

Lorenzo appeared in the common room a moment later, clearly not happy. Then again, he wasn’t usually. He stalked over to Antonio and Gabriel. “Why has there been glass shattering down here for the past _hour_?!”

“We’re experimenting.”

“Science, as the muggles like to put it.”

“Science,” Lorenzo repeated, his tone flat and unamused.

“Yep.” Gabriel held the cup up to show Lorenzo. “We are trying to see if we can break this cup so hard it can’t be repaired with magic.”

“We just had attempt 69,” Antonio piped up. He and Gabriel snickered, though their laughs turned into panicked yelps when Lorenzo snatched the cup out of Gabriel’s hand to throw it on the ground as hard as he could, the glass shards flying up and in several different directions.

“That better be the last time I hear shattered glass for the month,” Lorenzo hissed, and turned and stalked back up the stairs. Gabriel and Antonio sat in tense silence for a moment, glancing at each other and then at the glass on the ground.

“…Reparo,” Gabriel muttered, pursing his lips. The glass shards gave a small wobble and tried to rearrange themselves, but fell back onto the floor.

“Holy shit,” Antonio whispered, his eyes wide. “Did Lorenzo actually…”

“I think he did. You know what this means, right?”

“We need to try this out on more things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it, I'll hopefully be writing more with these two getting into more shenanigans ^^


End file.
